The present invention relates to cable benders and more particularly to a fluid actuated bender which can bend cable to a desired angle. It is desirable that the covering over the metal cable is not damaged during the bending operation and it is also desirable that the apparatus can accommodate cable of different dimensions without the necessity of time consuming adjustments such as replacement of saddles and so on of various sizes. It is also desirable that the bending apparatus does not inadvertently become disassembled and fall apart after the bending pressure is released. An example of prior art bending apparatus is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,101 issued June 10, 1975 to Crees or a wire bending apparatus such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,430 issued Oct. 19, 1971 to Crees.